1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to the field of artist's easels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The common artist's easel consists of a tripod having a horiziontal bar or bars thereon which may be adjustable to hold the artist's workpiece in place. The most basic tripod easels usually do not have provision for adjusting either the height of the workpiece or the angle at which the work is presented to the artist.
More complex and expensive easels built for professional artists provide for adjustment of the height of the workpiece as well as limited adjustment of the angle at which the workpiece is held. However, the more complex easels are generally quite large and not easily portable, and generally utilize a tripod base construction.
Because of the tripod structure, the entire easel must be rotated to change the direction in which the workpiece faces, and the spreading support legs of the easel are in position to interfere with an artist standing or sitting close to the easel. Since such easels are primarily adapted for supporting and holding a rigid workpiece, such as a frame backed canvas, they do not have provision for a drawing surface which can be used as a backing for making preliminary drawings or sketches.